


Little White Lie

by buckycap



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Bruce, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckycap/pseuds/buckycap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sometimes lies about the silly obvious things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend.

To say the mansion was big was an understatement, it was huge yet both Bruce and Alfred knew every room. Steve on the other hand had a tendency to wander. Possibly a lingering need from his army days to know every detail of where he was for safety sake. Still, none of that explained why at 3am, Bruce’s mobile was buzzing with a text message.

_[TXT] Bruce… I got lost in the house._

Steve was lost? In the house? That was new. Bruce glanced over at the side of the bed where his husband was usually was fast asleep. Judging by the cold sheets he figured Steve had been wandering for a while. Finding it impossible to sleep through a nightmare or something and once again not waking him up. Part of him wondered if that was his fault. At times he wondered if perhaps he wasn’t so busy all the time he could help more. The billionaire tossed back the covers, slipping out the bed and grabbing the torch as he began his search of the house.

It wasn’t until he slipped into one of the drawing rooms that he saw Steve in a bit of a pickle. “Steven.. what on earth?” Steve spun around as much as he could, eyeing his husband with a very embarrassed look on his face, tangled up in one of the bat lines. “Bruce… I was experimenting and Ace appeared and.. yeah..”

Bruce took a moment to eye his husband tangled up in one of the lines, the other end disappearing around the table leg and he… laughed. Bruce burst out laughing and shook his head as he walked forward before turning of the torch and plunging the room back into darkness.

“Bruce..?” Steve’s eyes widened when the room disappeared, nothing but the think blanket of darkness and he felt his heart speed up, hammering against his ribcage and for a moment he felt scared, alone in the dark.

Then hot lips touched his neck. Steve jumped with a yelp, strong hands sliding around his waist. “Hush Steve,” Bruce murmured low in his ear, invisible yet Steve could feel him pressing against him and it made him relax. “Bruce.. what are you doing?” Bruce wasn’t like this, not normally. He wasn’t spontaneous or any of the sort yet oh! Steve’s hips jerked as a hand slid down his thigh, across and up his inner thigh, stopping short of his groin. 

Bruce was touching, feeling, mapping his husband out in the dark. They didn’t spend as much time together as he liked and if it was a nightmare that woke him, Bruce wanted to remove all traces of it. He splayed his fingers across Steve’s abdomen to hold him against him while his other hand traced and slid over his skin. Steve was beautiful and Bruce was sure he never told him enough. His hand slid up, over his chest and neck and traced the square of his jaw before sliding up into his hair, gripping and tugging his head back.

Steve let him, he just stood there, twisted slightly by the rope that was around his waist and shoulders. It was.. interesting and strange and much more alluring than he had originally thought. It was safe to say Steve was nervous and a little turned on by Bruce’s careful calculated touched. Soft and gentle and letting his head fall back when tugged. “Bruce..” His name slipped past his lips in a soft gasp, Bruce tugging him forward before pressing him down on the desk. The rope dug into his waist, twisted and holding him but he barely felt it. Why would he when he had the love of his life trailing the softest kisses down the back of his neck?

Bruce continued his path, slipping his hand under Steve’s t-shirt and tracing the curve of muscle on his back in thought. “You weren’t there when I woke up, since when do you wander?” he asked, his voice gruff as his hand slipped lower, tracing the line where skin met the edge of his pajama bottoms. Steve’ breath hitched, catching in his throat as he frowned and yet pressed his forehead to the wood. “Nightmare.” What other reason would there be to leave Bruce’s side in the middle of the night?

None.

Bruce nodded in the dark, using his memory to feel his way around Steve’s body before sipping under the fabric and across his hip to grasp his cock. Half hard and already he could feel the heat building in his own groin. “I’ll make you forget..” Steve’s hips jerked at the touch, all of this so out of what he was used to with Bruce that he could barely think through the fog that was his brain, clouded by lingering nightmares and lustful thoughts. Bruce’s hand moved slow, firm around his girth and stroking base to tip in an almost loving manner which was a contract to the firm hand on Steve’s back holding him against the wood and the tangle of rope still around his waist.

Yet Steve didn’t care. It was new and exciting and the memory of the cold and silence were slowly leaving him. Bruce had nightmares of his own of course but he had years to deal with them. He kept quiet though, hidden about how much it hurt to see Steve suffer and the thought made him pause, pressing a kiss to Steve’s neck and pressing his own clothed hard on against the back of his thigh. 

“Excited Bruce?” Steve grinned, blinking through the darkness and trying to imagine his husbands face, handsome and set yet with a softness if you knew where to look. Bruce merely grunted in reply, stroking until Steve was rocking into his fist, the pad of his thumb running over the slit of Steve’s and drawing a familiar moan from the soldier which sent heat straight to Bruce’s cock. “Maybe a little.. but you should know not to play with my stuff.”

Oh that almost sounded like a threat and Steve found himself huffing out a laugh with the moan, his hips moving steadily and feeling the first stickiness of sweat as his body started to heat up more.

Maybe it was the excitement, the situation, any of it had Steve wanting more. Each touch, each kiss and stroke was pushing the nightmares away and soon the soldier was consumed with his need for his husband. Bruce knew Steve was close, could tell by how his body was shaking, how uneven his breaths were yet he also kept the pace of his hand much to slow to bring the soldier to completion. No, he would do that with his cock.

“Bruce… please..” Steve hated that his voice broke during the pleading, it made him feel young and silly and yet Bruce only nuzzled into the back of his neck, his other hand moving from Steve’s back to suck hard on two of his fingers before he pushed the fabric down and gently teased his slick fingers over his husbands hole. “Next time wake me so I can do this in bed rather than finding you tied up in my rope although I have to admit..” Bruce pressed a finger slowly into his lover, watching the arch of Steve’s back and reveling in the groan that fell from his lips as the digit slid deeper. “It’s quite a turn on to see you looking so guilty and trapped.” 

Steve could only roll his eyes as the the finger worked inside him, fucking and sliding and stroking and soon joined by a second. He mulled over fighting for dominance but he would most likely fall since he had no idea where the rope ended and he had to admit to himself that it was a little bit of a turn on and incredibly loving to hear Bruce almost demand that he be woken the next time Steve felt like escaping.

He liked it, no.. he loved it.

Bruce soon had three fingers thrusting deep into his lover, the situation causing Steve to moan in ways he had never thought of. He felt dirty, used and it only turned him on more, his cock hanging heavy between his legs desperate for attention and the constant nudges and light brushes to his prostate that sent the shocks of pleasure through him. And then they were gone.

Bruce removed his fingers, quickly pushing down his own fabric and releasing a moan as he stroked himself. “Steve, fuck… the only thing you’re going to dream about is me understand?” Steve had barely any time to answer before Bruce had spat on his cock, mixed with the pre-cum leaking from the tip and slammed hard into the soldier below him.

Steve arched up hard, fingers scrabbling uselessly on the wood as he was filled and stretched in a way only Bruce could do. Maybe it was because he couldn’t see but everything felt heightened. Bruce’s cock was splitting him open, painful yet delicious at the same time and he felt tears of desperation sting at his eyes as Bruce did.. nothing.

The billionaire just sat, seated in his husband and loving the tight hug of flesh around his cock, both hands tracing the rope and resting lightly on his back. It was only when Steve started to shift, to whimper and murmured begging that Bruce pulled out slow and shifted back in, fucking into the tight heat slow and lazy.

Steve could only take, moaning each time he was stretched and filled on his lovers cock and finally it was all he could think about. Not ice, not loneliness, not nightmares; just Bruce. And then the thrusts got rougher, the drag of Bruce’s cock along his walls got faster, the impact to his prostate got harder and Steve’s hands took purchase on the edge of the desk, screwing up his eyes even though it never made a difference.

Bruce snapped his hips forward hard, over and over; burying himself deep in his lover and getting harder, faster, more brutal. He was angry, angry that he couldn’t stop the nightmares and the pain and all he could do was this and he knew Steve loved him for it. He reached one hand down to finally wrap his fingers around Steve’s aching neglected length, stroking fast in time with the brutal pounding he was giving Steve.

And the soldier loved it. To give himself over to the pleasure and the one man he loved and trusted, to just lay there, tangled in rope and clothes and get slammed into by his husband over and over. Each strike to his prostate had stars dancing in his eyes, each stroke had hot pleasure coursing through his body and each kiss left spikes of fire over his skin.

“Bruce.. so close, baby… I’m so close.. please..!” Steve begged, rocking back to impale himself harder on the length and groaning as Bruce picked up the pace further, thoroughly fucking into the soldier and for a moment Steve felt suspended and numb, before he crashed over the edge of his orgasm. His whole body shook, his lips parted in a cry as he shot ribbons of cum over the wood and Bruce’s hand.

Bruce;s cry was similar as Steve’s body locked down around his cock and one, two, three thrusts later he was cumming inside his lover, hot pulses of seed filling and marking and claiming the soldier as his, that no nightmare could have a hold over and yet he still moved, milking their orgasms and finally coming to a rest.

Steve lay there, boneless and numb and it wasn’t until he felt empty, heard the snip and the ropes fell away that he sank to the ground only to end up in his husbands arms. It was still dark yet each knew exactly where the other was. Steve could hear Bruce’s heart pounding in his chest, Bruce could taste the sweat on Steve’s skin yet neither made any attempt to move. It was a silent message between them. That no matter what darkness Steve found himself in, Bruce would be there to take it all away, to be his rock and the one good thing and Steve silently promised to turn to Bruce.. and to stay away away from his rope.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
